


Salvation

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Duncan was recruiting the Warden elsewhere just not in Highever castle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I got this head cannon few weeks ago, and I can’t think about any other stories ever since… 
> 
> Here is the first part of a small serie I am trying to write.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

(Justinian 9:31 Dragon, few days before landsmeet)

Her head fell back, hit on the wood, made a dull knocking noise.

It was dark in the cell. All she could hear was her own heavy breathing and… water dripping? For a moment, she wished it was her blood. But then she shook her head slightly, ‘as long as I breathe… I will fight.’ 

In a cell like this, time was meaningless. She tried to get some rest. She would need strength for the next fight. But the pain in her lower abdomen kept her awake. Thick blood and semen were still slowly flowing down her inner thigh. She chose to ignore. Ignored the pain, ignored the shame, ignored everything. Her breaths smoothed down, she fell in half sleep.

The cell door creaked open, woke her up. An armed man walked in with a torch in his hand. 

The light made her frown, she narrowed her eyes, turned her face away. In her heart the hatred and courage began to burn. The man saw her, gasped surprised and went out again, few minutes later he came back with some clothes and a grey blanket wrapped together in the hand. 

She had nothing on but leather belts on her wrists and ankles, she was tied on a wooden cross. 

He stuck his torch in a holder, walked to her.

‘I am here to save you, don’t be afraid.’ He kept his eyes straight looking her face and wrapped the blanket around her body, then he held her with one arm, other hand pulled a dagger from his boot, cut her hands and feet loose. 

Her weight fell on him, she could not stand, but she would not let any man touch her without fighting back. Her fists were thumping on his chest, like a cornered animal, she tried to break free. He tightened his arms, ‘Stop! Woman! I’m the good guy!’ 

An old woman showed up outside the cell door, ‘Alistair! Here you are! He is looking for you.’

‘Wynne! Help!’ He carried her to the old woman. 

Wynne put one hand on her forehead, casted a spell, ‘calm down child, you are safe now.’

She stopped struggling. Wynne’s voice was peaceful and calming, somehow… motherly.

Alistair carried her out of the dark cell. The three went to a small room, Jailors used to sleep there. 

She peeped through her messy hair. The old mage lady, pale skin, grey hair, blue eyes. The smile reminded her of her own mother. And the young man, light brown skin, dark blond hair and brown eyes, he looked friendly, sincere. 

He put her on the bed, ‘I’ll go to him, can you…’

‘Of course. Go, lad.’ Wynne nodded.

Alistair didn’t leave at once. He brought her the clothes, went down on one knee in front of her and pressed something in her hand. ‘Here, take this, it’s not much, but you can buy some food.’

He stood up, nodded to Wynne again and left. 

Laineth opened her hand, it was leather purse with few coins inside.

The Mage’s healing spells were quite effective. Few minutes later she could feel her feet again. Wynne knit her brows as she made further checks on her. 

‘You… lost your baby?’

She didn’t answer. Instead she tore a piece of sheet to clean her lower body, and then grabbed the clothes, put them on.

A small amulet fell out of the clothes. She picked it up: A silver emblem of Andraste's Flame, it was riddled with cracks. Seemed someone glued it back together. The chain was broken, probably during the fight.

Wynne saw it, too, ‘Isn’t that Alistair’s amulet?’

She put it in Wynne’s hand. ‘A… Alistair.’

Wynne took the amulet and smiled, ‘I will give it back to Alistair. We handled the guardsmen. I think you can go home now, girl.’

‘Thank you.’ She nodded to the mage and went away. 

She Held the blanket tight around her, walked with bare feet through the estate, rooms and halls, searching her belongings. Some of guardsmen Wynne mentioned were just knocked down or stunned. With a sword she found, she cut off every guardsmen’s throat, thick blood stained until her ankle as she finally walked out of the estate. Under the grey blanket, she was holding three things tight in her arms: a fur of a mabari war hound, a sword with her family seal and the leather purse, filled with sovereigns she found by the guardsmen. With that money she bought a trip to free marches, to start a new life.

That purse still hung on Laineth’s belt. She enjoyed the sound of coins rattling in it. The leather part was quite worn, many times she had to patch it up, but she kept it all the time with her.

Except their names, she couldn’t find out anything about the true identity of her saviors, it seemed the attack in estate was kept secret intentionally. She could only speculate they were companions of the Hero of Ferelden, because on the purse there was a small symbol of a griffon and a letter ‘A’.


End file.
